


CAOS: Alternate Endings: Chapter 34

by DragonRhapsody



Series: CAOS: Alternate Endings [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRhapsody/pseuds/DragonRhapsody
Summary: This is part of a series, where I re-write the ending chapters of Sabrina, because I feel they all deserve way better than they received.We start this Alternate Ending to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Season 4, at Part 4, Episode 6: Chapter 34.I have done some creative rearranging of the episode in order to fit the new plot points. Caliban has brought Lilith the Spear of Longinus, and the Battle of the Bands has been won by Sabrina and The Dark Mothers. Lucifer has returned to hell with the band Satanic Panic. And Marie Le Fleur is still in a locked Senet game with Lazarus, the Resurrected Man.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Series: CAOS: Alternate Endings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	CAOS: Alternate Endings: Chapter 34

### Chapter 34: ZELDA

“Give me the strength to do what must be done.” Lilith was before the statue of the Dark Mother, as Zelda entered the Great Hall.  
“Lilith, what are you doing?” Zelda noticed the flat blade in Lilith’s hand and wondered if she would have to bind the woman from harming herself or the students.  
“Praying to your Dark Mother for strength.”  
Zelda huffed in agreement. “Motherhood is a time when we need our strength. Where is baby Adam? Napping?”  
“I have sent him to Gryla.” Lilith stood and approached the stately blond.  
“Gryla, really? You trust her? She would just as much keep the child than return him to you.”  
“I plan on killing Lucifer, Sister Zelda, and if I don’t succeed, Adam couldn’t be in safer hands to hide him.” Zelda paused at this, noting the madness that edged in Lilith’s eyes, and the blade.  
“He cannot be killed Lilith, we’ve tried.” Lilith held out the blade, and Zelda noted it was not a blade, but the head of a spear.  
“The Spear of Longinus, that pierced the Nazarene’s side when he was crucified. It is the only thing known to kill an immortal.”  
“Lilith, how…” Zelda trailed off as the voice of Marie Le Fleur traveled to Zelda though a psychic link.  
_Ma chérie, I have lost. Lazarus has won, the Returned will stay, bringing pain and suffering; Hell on Earth._ The fear in Marie’s voice chilled Zelda to her core.  
“Could that kill Lazarus?” Zelda gripped Lilith’s hands, gritting her teeth in fear and fury. Lilith blinked, taken aback.  
“The Spear helped kill the Nazarene, who resurrected Lazarus. If it could kill the Nazarene, it could kill one of his last remaining miracles.” Lilith raised an eyebrow, and a glint of madness was matched in Zelda’s eye.  
“Come, now, and bring that spear!” Zelda and Lilith rushed through the corridors, hurrying downstairs to Dorian’s Club. They could feel the chilling energy emanating from the room as they entered. Marie’s hands were to her mouth, as Lazarus slowly stood, laughing his dry laugh, the skin on his face crackling like paper.  
“The spear, Lilith,” Lilith handed Zelda the spear as they entered the room. Waves of energy swept through the room, kicking up a fog, as Lazarus built his power to send to the Returned, so that they may stay on Earth.  
“Die, Eldritch scum,” Zelda hollered as she brought the Spear down, stabbing Lazarus through the back. His mouth widened in an O as he crumpled to the chair down to the floor.  
“Ma chérie! How?” Marie grabbed her lover’s face with her hands, and gave her a rough kiss.  
“The Spear of Longinus.” Zelda gave her a slower, sweeter kiss, and they pressed their foreheads together as Zelda explained the spear’s history.  
“Today, Life and Death will triumph over the Returned,” Marie closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. The cold magic of Lazarus had begun to seep out of her bones, the fire crackled and finally began to warm the room.  
“Come, we have much to discuss.”  
Lilith pulled the Spear out of the creature’s side, as the body crumpled in on itself, the sound of crunching stone and paper filled the air, until the body of Lazarus was gone. She followed the two women upstairs, back to the great hall.  
“What is there to discuss, Marie, we have won, and the dead will return to their graves.” Zelda pulled on Marie’s hand, forcing the woman to stop in the hallway. Lilith excused herself to the hall, allowing them time to be alone.  
“Unfortunately, I must lead the dead to the graves,” Marie brushed a hand down Zelda’s face, holding her cheek.  
“But, Marie, that’s absurd. Why do you need to lead them?”  
“I am not as I appear, Mambo Michelle Marie Le Fleur is not my true name.”  
“Who or what are you then, exactly?” Zelda’s voice was thick with emotion as she took a step back, prepared to fight if it came to this, despite her breaking heart.  
“I am Baron Samedi, a powerful Haitian Ioa, the almighty father of the Gede Ioa, the spirits of death and rebirth.” Marie stepped forward, but Zelda held up a hand.  
“This whole time?” The beautiful Haitian woman nodded, her jewelry clinking lightly with the movement. Zelda held the hand to her heart, tears filling her eyes.  
“Now that the great confusion between life and death has been resolved, I must help these souls find their way to the Underworld.” Marie held out a hand, pleading in her eyes. “Ma chérie, we can still be together. I can still visit you. I may have to leave to the Underworld, but I do not have to leave forever. I still want to be with you, my lovely witch.”  
“Marie, I…” Zelda wanted to step forward, take her hand, heal the ache in her chest. But she felt betrayed. The pain of the betrayal stung and she swiped away tears, holding her head high and trying to appear emotionless.  
“I know I didn’t reveal my true nature,” Marie began, clasping her hands in sadness. “But I do love you, ma chiere, with my whole being. I know you feel it to. You feel it from my heart, from my hands…from my tongue.”  
Zelda blushed a deep pink and hugged her arms to herself.  
“I want to trust you, Marie, but my heart is breaking.” Emotions choked Zelda’s voice and she covered her mouth with her hands. As if to will the words to be silent, to stop the pain ripping out her chest, the breathlessness in her lungs.  
“Let me help, chérie,” Marie was by her side hesitant to touch her.  
“I need to clear my head.” Zelda cleared her throat, sniffling. She moved around Marie and walked to the hall. 

—

As midnight neared, Zelda watched her lover walk the graves in her family’s yard, shaking the Senet di and chanting in Creole. She felt the words in her soul, nesting her heart, willing her to walk forward, to grasp her hand and tell her she would follow her to the Underworld and back.  
The dead walked closer and gathered in a large group, and Zelda knew that she may be sending Marie away forever, if she didn’t say something, anything. She raised a hand, and Marie nodded, changing into a tall Haitian man, top hat on his head, his face painted with a skull, cigar in his mouth and bones around his neck. She was taken back for just a moment, when a barking interrupted her gaze at the handsome man.  
Vinegar Tom, the short, floppy eared beagle ran up the stairs and Zelda picked him up, looking out in the graveyard to say thank you. The fading shapes of the dead were blending in the fog, but the tall top-hatted man stood at the edge of the fog.  
“Marie - Baron - wait!” Placing Vinegar Tom into Hilda’s arms, Zelda rushed down the steps, as Baron Samedi stepped faster than she could in her heels on grass.  
“Ma chérie?” His voice was honeyed and warm, and Zelda knew, that whatever shape took the form of her lover, she would love them no less.  
“I’m sorry. I..” Zelda looked down a moment, and took his large, rough hands, “I do want you to come back to me. I do want you here, with me, whenever you can. My heart cannot stand the thought of you being gone.”  
Baron - turning into Marie - pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, running her thumb across Zelda’s cheek, holding her close. Zelda wound her hands around her neck, deepening the kiss. Eventually they pulled away, breathing hard, resting their foreheads together.  
“I will be back soon, ma chérie,” Marie whispered, kissing Zelda’s lips lightly, before letting go. The shadows in the fog grew distant as Marie turned and pressed a hand to heart. Zelda returned the gesture, watching her lover walk into the fog and shadows, leading the dead back to their graves, knowing that Marie, or Baron, would come back to be with her.


End file.
